Bound Prince
by Head of Slytherin
Summary: Severus Snape is on the run for murdering Dumbledore. He goes to the one place no one would ever expect... Remus Lupin's. Rated M for slash, violence, and sexual content.
1. On The Run

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Harry Potter" or any of the characters, those belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** This is a rather short chapter, so please forgive it. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks.

**Chapter One - On The Run**

Dumbledore's death wasn't the worst of his problems. Though, he did wish that he wouldn't have been forced. No usually meant no in all circumstances with him, but this time, his loyalty was looked at as "questionable". So he did as told. Even if he thought that the orders were completely insane and useless.

Now he was forced into hiding, both sides looking for him. _Of course the Order wasn't privy to the plan. Of course the Dark Lord wasn't privy to the plan..._

Severus Snape had never thought of himself as a pawn until now. He'd always -- _always_ thought he had the upper hand. He was smart, quick, cunning... he was a Slytherin after all.

He dare not go to Spinner's End. Severus assumed that there were at least ten Death Eaters waiting for him to turn up, wands at the ready, mouths foaming with the anticipation of the chance to kill one of the Dark Lord's favourites.

Severus packed quickly the night of the incident. A few things he'd need, nothing more than he could carry with comfort, or stash away if he had to depart quickly. He knew now that it was only a matter of time before the Dark Lord caught up with him... Would he die fighting? Or would he go ahead and surrender himself to the man he has feared since his seventeenth birthday?

He contemplated alone in a dirty Muggle hotel room on the outskirts of London. He was dressed in Muggle clothes; A pair of fine black linen slacks, and a comfortable black turtleneck. His hair was combed and parted down the middle, tucked behind his ears. He stared out of the filthy window into the damp darkness. It had rained earlier, and he watched it, the stormy clouds reflecting in the fathomless black eyes that were once every student's nightmare at Hogwarts.

A hard chill penetrated the room via a small crack in the roof. Severus didn't notice. He was so used to the cold hands of Lord Voldemort on his neck, his voice in his ear, whispering with freezing breath all the dirty deeds he would need done over the years. A shot of bitter resentment burned in his stomach with all it's wretched and vile glory.  
No, he didn't notice the cold anymore. Until...

Tattered parchment pages began to flutter. A faded leather book peeked out from Severus' bag. Dates were written on the corners, the ink barely visible anymore. The wind blew it fiercely, until one page flew out, dancing in the air, catching Severus' eye, and breaking him from his reverie. In a fit of irritation, he snatched the paper out of the air and examined it.

He eyes narrowed as he tried to read the fading handwriting. The date was October 29, 1978. The first line was:

_  
"For a werewolf... for a mongrel that puts himself in the ranks of cretins... he's not so horrid..."_

Severus blanched. His heart hammered slightly as he read on painfully.

_  
"The Halloween Feast is coming soon. Though, I don't expect that I will be going. Amongst all the noise and chaos... I have better things to work on, of course. Slughorn's Bezoar essay is due on the 1st, and that's much more important..." _

Severus nodded to himself as if in agreement with his younger self expressing himself on parchment. _Potions were far more important..._ He read on, his head tilted to the side.

_"They teased me again today. I just got this bag over summer holiday... perhaps I can try to mend it with magic. If not, well, hopefully I'm not as horrid at sewing as I am at Divination. Bloody James Potter and his mongrel, Black. I should tell the Ministry on the lot of them... I know that they're not registered Animagi... I'll teach them a fucking thing or two... I hate the name Snievellus..."  
_

Severus felt himself twitch slightly as he read on, his nostrils flared. _Gods... How he hated them. How he had felt triumph and release when he heard of his death..._

_"...Lupin did nothing, as usual... though when they left, he touched my shoulder. He apologized... I have to admit that I'm terribly confused, and I dare not say anything to Lucius of this... what would he think of how I feel? I must not discuss it now, no need to discuss it anymore, really. I have Transfiguration."  
_

Severus stared at the parchment. He hadn't read this in years. When he threw the old book into his bag... he thought first of the horrid things he'd said about the Dark Lord and his fellow followers. He hadn't even dreamt that he'd find this... Feelings long forgotten... He folded the parchment, walked across to the table his bag was sitting on, and stuffed it back in. He stood there for a moment, thinking back to his days at Hogwarts, and then, finally, he felt the cold.

He shivered, and looked up to the crack in the roof. He took out his wand and mended it, thinking that the Hotel owners would never know the difference. He stood next to the window, and the face of a werewolf crept into his mind, reflecting on the glass, looking straight at him. A blue-eyed, pale, scarred werewolf... and he had to admit, even if grudgingly, that indeed he wasn't so horrid at all.


	2. Visitors

1He was tired of it raining, those he supposed it was better. It didn't tempt him to leave the room, which was becoming slightly claustrophobic. He was used to large and spacious dungeons, filled with shelves of his creations, dead, pickled ingredients, as well as fine books, glittering candles, and the dark, thick tapestries that hung on the wall. He missed the home that he had for almost seventeen years... Only because he lost control of everything. 

Another stab of regretful resentment shot through Severus Snape. He scowled and rolled over in the cold bed, pulling the thin sheet up to his stubble-ridden chin. He stared at the ceiling, completely lost in the fresh memories of killing Albus Dumbledore... all for the cause that probably wasn't worth fighting for. What difference would it make if the Dark Lord was killed or not? Even after most of the Wizarding World thought he dead the first time around, they all still lived in complete fear; none daring to say his name – as if that would have brought him back sooner. Though Severus couldn't blame them – he'd never even said it himself. But still... what difference would it make? If Potter vanquished him again ... Wouldn't everyone still live in fear? Living from day to day as they always had since the Dark Lord first came into power? No manner of rejoicing could steer away the ghost of mortifying fear and hatred. Somewhere, still in their deluded minds, they would be fearful that one day he would return, and no one, not even St. Potter, could redeem them.

How could Albus Dumbledore, someone that Severus thought (even though sometimes Dumbledore himself proved to the contrary) was an abnormally intelligent person, put so much faith into a stupid little teenage boy with absolutely no extraordinary magical powers? It didn't make sense... And Severus didn't like things that didn't make perfect sense. He sneered, his eyes narrowing.

If the Wizarding community was going to be scared of every little thing from now on, well, better dead than afraid, Severus thought. He rolled over again, giving his dark thoughts a moment to rest, his eye lids becoming heavy, and his body feeling as if deep sleep was approaching...

BANG.  
Severus woke with a start to hear a scream. He sat up, his black eyes wide. A voice sounded... the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Filthy, disgusting muggles!" Came the muttered shriek. A few more inaudible mutters ensued, and then silence. Severus froze on the spot, his hands holding onto the side of the bed as if he thought it would buck him off at any moment.

Suddenly, there was a quick movement. The sound of feet hurriedly running across the bare boards of the hotel, the sound of someone trying to run while experiencing uncontrollable panic... The sound of a muggle hoping to spare his life.

Severus could hear whomever it was making their way towards the door – He guessed that they were probably half way there. He waited with bated breath. How had they gotten that far? Severus reckoned that one of the Death Eaters would have picked him off by now... but no. The muggle ran, until finally Severus heard another loud bang and a blood-curdling scream, followed then by a sickening crack and a dull, heavy thud. Whomever was downstairs had most likely died painfully, and Severus was next.

"It's like hunting, isn't it?" Bellatrix laughed. A few other voices joined her. They were all male, Severus wagered, and he sighed. He started to make his way off of the bed quietly, hoping that they would take time to gather a plan before searching the hotel.

Severus' foot touched the worn floorboards when the entrance door downstairs swung open on it's hinges. The Death Eaters stopped laughing. A cold, reverent silence swept over the entire building. Severus gasped softly.

"Where is he?" Came another voice. A hiss. A cold, dry, high-pitched hiss.

Was it the Dark Lord himself...? Severus blanched, his sallow skin draining completely of what colour it had.

Severus slinked slowly out of bed and kneeled on the floor, pressing his ear to the dirty, termite eaten floorboards.

"We do not know, my Lord. We have only finished exterminating the pests." Bellatrix said, and Severus could hear the satisfied smirk on her face.

"It is shameful that it took you that long to kill two muggles..." The Dark Lord hissed, "You and your hunting games. Wasting Lord Voldemort's precious time!"

A small sob sounded, "I am most regretful, My Lord." Bellatrix said. "Forgive me..."

"Do not waste more time, Bella." The Dark Lord hissed, and there was a moment where he heard indistinct muttering. As if the Dark Lord was gathering a plan. Severus took this opportunity to gather his clothes and start slipping them on quickly... The Dark Lord was here, and it was not a place to be, at all. Especially in his position.

The Dark Lord spoke again, and Severus felt a chill run down his spine. He was speaking parseltongue, most likely to his dearest pet, Nagini. She could slither around the hotel, undetected, and then alert the Dark Lord when she found something worth taking a look at.

Severus pulled on his boots haphazardly and walked softly to the window, pushing it up as slow as he could without losing the important need to make haste. It seemed that the tracks and hinges hadn't been oiled in years, and Severus, even as strong as he liked to think he was, couldn't get it more than halfway open. 

"Fucking-bloody-shit-hell-damn." He whispered furiously, pulling out his wand. A small trickle of sweat ran down his nose, and his heart felt as if it was going to jump out of his throat any minute. He heard a hiss fairly close to his room, and for the life of him, he didn't know if this was Nagini or the Dark Lord. He didn't care to find out. He quickly muttered a charm that send the window upwards with a loud crash. Severus snatched up his bag.

"Upstairs!" Bellatrix shrieked, and heavy footsteps sounded.  
Severus frowned, "Brilliant", he muttered before stepping out onto the roof. He gasped, feeling the cold, stinging rain on his face. He looked down, and lightning flashed nearby, reflecting in his eyes. He gasped, losing his footing, and fell. He hit the ground hard, mud splashing up into his nose as he landed face-down.

He stood, the hard rain washing most of the filthy mud from his skin. He picked up his bag that he dropped at his side after falling, stood, and immediately felt a stabbing pain in his ankle. He hobbled away as fast as he could, and at a whim, Apparated. Though he swore he heard an angry hiss and bellowed orders before he went... 

Warmth. All he could feel was warmth as he opened his eyes to find that he was in the heart of a very lush forest. The sun glittered through the trees, and he stood there, sopping wet and covered in filth. He scowled as he realized where he was. It was then that his ankle decided to began to throb and ache. He took in a sharp breath as he took a step.

"Wounded..." He said bitterly, "Bleeding wounded."

He hadn't even really picked this place. Inadvertently, this is where he first thought of, but as he limped past a small, weed-infested stone walkway and onto a rickety porch, he couldn't help but inwardly kick himself. As he stared at the peeling gold letters next to the door that spelled out "Lupin", he thought, why did he think of here first? What was the point? Why show up at a member of the Order of the Phoenix's doorstep? ... Especially Remus Lupin's? Now that he was wounded, Lupin wouldn't have to do much to make his ability to move or escape impossible. But... if he didn't take the chance, he'd regret it later.

Severus stood on the porch, now staring at the door. He took in a deep breath, and pulled out his wand. A simple cleaning charm was all he needed to becoming respectable looking. But, before he could convince himself to knock on the door and not run and Apparate again to somewhere less... well... somewhere that definitely wasn't here, the door opened, and Remus Lupin stood there, his eyes wide and alight with extreme surprise.

Black eyes met blue and they stared at each other for a moment. Severus tore his eyes away as Remus opened his mouth to speak.

"Sever–"

"No, I did not do it for the Dark Lord. No, I am not a faithful Death Eater. And yes, I know the Order of the Phoenix didn't know of the plan. Besides, unbreakable vows are just that, unbreakable." Severus interjected quickly. He chanced another glance at Lupin. He had closed his mouth, then, to Severus' surprise, stood aside. 

"I've been meaning to ask you." Lupin said quietly, nodding towards the interior of the house, "Come in."


	3. Explinations

Severus stood, looking at the werewolf. "Sorry. Didn't catch that." He said wryly.

"Come in." Remus said, his voice more sharp and clear. Severus blinked, then walked past him, trying hard to cover his limp, and stood awkwardly in the hall. His eyes instantly fell on the threadbare rug on the floor. It was quite ugly, an awful shade of dingy blue, patterned with what looked like bullfrogs. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"If you're wondering why I opened the door," Remus began, sounding as matter-of-fact as possible, as if he was teaching an incredibly rude Defense Against the Dark Arts class, "I could smell you." Severus nodded as if he should have already known. When he opened his mouth to speak what was most likely a tart remark, Remus interjected.

"Werewolves do a lot of things that aren't in books, Severus." He said, then put his hands in his worn pockets. Severus could see that Remus was on edge about something – perhaps the fact that a known killer was in his presence. He let out a frustrated sigh and frowned.

"I wasn't going to say that," said Severus smartly, "I was just going to tell you that I probably should have already known that before approaching your door, but as I've been hunted by the Dark Lord, fallen out of a window, and have been eating absolute shit for the past week, I think that I would be excused to forget certain things in regards to your condition." He stared at Remus, his black eyes narrowed with irritation.

Remus looked somewhat taken aback.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, then lead Severus into the sitting room, not meeting his eyes.

"No you're not. That would be rather presumptuous of me to assume so." Severus retorted, sitting. Remus stood still.

"Why are you treating me as if I'm the one on the run for killing Albus Dumbledore?" Remus said tartly. He took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his chest. "I could send for the rest of the Order and have you taken to Azkaban if I wanted, Severus. You could at least be more hospitable and understanding of my position."

Severus blinked. Remus had never stood up to him in this way, and it was very stunning. He took in a breath, and opened his mouth.

"Well..." He said, drumming his long fingers on the arms of the chair, "I was just acting on orders..."

Remus still remained standing, silent, but listening very intently.

"...Dumbledore's Orders." He said softly, and Remus cocked his head.

"Why would Albus want you to kill him, Severus?" He asked, little hints of disbelief cropping up in his voice.

"Because, Remus," Severus began, speaking as if he was explaining the simplest of Potions to someone very stupid, "You know Dumbledore as well as I do. His life was being targeted. He knew it. He was becoming weaker..." Severus stopped at this point, and stared at the floor, his black eyes had an odd look in them, as if he was actually sad.

Remus blinked, "How do you mean?"

"You remember the mysterious injury he took. How it never healed... The Dark Lord is inventing new jinxes and curses every day. Things that are so filled with the Dark magic that it is almost impossible to get rid of..." He said, then suddenly became frustrated, "He invented the Dark Mark for Merlin's sake!" Sweat popped up on his forehead as his ankle began to throb even more, making his ability to do anything else but pay attention to it and suffer unbearable.

Remus' eyebrows frowned, and he sat opposite Severus.

"Albus told you to kill him for those reasons?" He asked, his eyes slightly narrowed, as if in deep thought.

"Yes," Severus gasped. "I don't see it as murder, Lupin. I would never have done it if I saw it that way. I see it as a request that was made to me by a man that saved my life seventeen years ago...

My loyalty had fallen under the category of 'questionable' with the Dark Lord. Dumbledore also knew this... After the request was made, and I reluctantly accepted, Narcissa Malfoy came to me and made an Unbreakable Vow, swearing me to take Draco's place if he was unable to perform... If I had refused, I would have died. From just more than the Unbreakable..." He stopped there, leaning back in the chair, letting out a shuddering breath.

Remus' nostrils flared for a moment, and his eyes dilated.

"You're hurt." He said sharply, his voice becoming somewhat raspy, "Where?"

Severus shook his head, "No – "

"Where?" Lupin demanded. Severus reluctantly pulled up his pants leg and revealed a severely swollen and purple ankle, a bit of blood leaking from a small gash. Remus stood.

"I have a cot in my basement. I stay down there when the moon comes. You can have it." He offered.

Severus was surprised. He hoisted himself out of the chair with Lupin's help, and they headed down to the dark, dank basement. Severus felt almost at home.

"Thank you." He said awkwardly – almost begrudgingly as Remus helped him lay on the cot. Remus nodded and straightened himself up, brushing a few grey and ginger hairs from his eyes.

"I'm going to go upstairs and make a cup of tea. Would you like some?" He asked. Severus thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Please." He said, then took in a breath.

"When I return, I'll mend your ankle. I faired well with Healing charms, and I think it would come out all right." Remus said, nodding. Severus raised a doubtful eyebrow.

Remus frowned. "I'm not going to hex you then turn you in." He said, then turned and went back up the stairs.

Severus laid back and stared at the ceiling, ignoring the warm feeling of safety and comfort that grew in his chest.


	4. Sharing a Meal

Severus never even knew he had fallen asleep. But when he awakened, his ankle no longer throbbed, and he was covered in a small, patched blanket. He looked down at himself, and his body felt as if it were in the same position for hours.

A few candles were lit, casting a bit of light over the dark basement. He looked over to a small table that was now beside the cot, and a teacup was perched on it, and by the looks of it, the tea was stone cold. Severus rubbed his eyes and sat up, still feeling incredibly exhausted. For a moment he was disoriented, then finally settling on clarity, he remembered that he was in Remus Lupin's house.

Suddenly there was a rap at the basement door. It wasn't particularly hard or menacing, but it did call attention.

"Severus...?" Remus' voice asked, "Hello? Are you all right in there? ...Still sleeping?"

Severus grunted a reply, and Remus cracked the door, looking down at the man on the cot.

"I'm alive, if that's what you're asking." He said, then sat up. Remus seemed to ignore Severus' less-than-friendly answer.

Severus looked down at his feet, noticing that they were bare. His boots and socks were neatly set aside. He looked up and met Lupin's eyes.

"When did I fall asleep?" He asked. Remus opened the door completely and came down the stairs.

"About six hours ago." He answered, "It's now dark outside." Severus grumbled, then looked towards the tea. His stomach rumbled and Remus' eyebrows jumped.

"Hungry?" He asked, but Severus looked at him, his eyes narrowed in defense.

"No." He snapped.

Remus raised his eyebrow slightly, "If that wasn't your stomach, then what was it? A frog? Or perhaps an invisible creature?"

Severus frowned. "Yes, fine. I am hungry. But I will not impose upon you, Lupin." He said, then his eyes hit the floor. Remus sat next to him on the bed, and Severus moved back an inch or two. He thought that was an incredibly personal action. Remus didn't seem to notice.

"You're not imposing, Severus. You have no idea how long I've waited to see you..." He began, and Severus' eyes went slightly wide, "...I wanted to know the truth about Albus.

I wanted to know the truth about you and Voldemort." He said, and Severus inwardly flinched.

"Now you know." Severus said flatly. He motioned for Remus to get off of the cot so he could get up. Remus obliged, and Severus stood, his bare feet on the cold floor.

"It's freezing down here." He said, looking outraged. Remus shrugged, "When I'm a wolf, I have fur. I don't notice..." He said, the cleared his throat, "What would you like for dinner. I have to admit that I'm a bit ravenous myself." He said. Severus raised an eyebrow, and folded his arms.

"What food do you have?" He asked flatly, as if asking a student what ingredients he was lacking to make a Potion in class.

"A bit of chicken..." Remus said, scratching his chin, "Vegetables... maybe a bit of cooking wine." Severus' eyes narrowed, and the he abruptly headed towards the stairs.

"Come with me."

Remus stared for a moment, his brows furrowed, then followed.

"Severus–" He started, but Severus swept into the kitchen, opening cabinets and examining the contents. Remus stood helplessly, his hands in his pockets.

"Severus-" He tried again, only to be interrupted.

"I am going to prepare dinner." Severus announced. Remus' eyebrows jumped.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head forward, perking his ear. Severus sighed, turning to the werewolf.

"I am going to prepare dinner, Lupin." He said, as if he was teaching someone that refused to listen, "You know. Food." Remus pursed his lips, looking unsure. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I am not going to poison you. If I wanted to do that, I would have a long time ago." He said, smirking at Remus' shocked expression.

"Oh don't look so surprised." Severus said, annoyed. He tapped his wand against the old, dusty stove, and a hearty fire began to burn. Remus frowned, watching Severus. He took out a large knife, enchanting it to chop raw vegetables as he nosed through the spices, sneering or smirking at certain ones. When he finally had a few that he liked, he turned to Remus, crossing his arms.

"Going to breathe down my neck the entire time? Or shall I have privacy?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Remus sighed.

"You don't need a hand...?" He asked. Severus scoffed, looking as if someone had asked him to share his favourite cauldron.

"Absolutely not." He said, and Remus, defeated, had no choice but to turn and go back to the sitting room. He rolled his eyes as he sat down and lit a fire in the grate of the fireplace next to him. He picked up a book of muggle philosophy–sometimes they did have good ideas–and began to read.

Aside from a few clangs and one muttered swear, Remus heard nothing. But soon he smelled, what was in his opinion, the best smell in the world. He stood, and walked towards the door. He cracked it a bit, watching Severus stirring over the pot, the steam making his hair flutter very gently around his face. His expression was pleased, and his lips curled into a slight smirk. Remus stared for a moment, then tore himself away. He shook his head. It was definitely the smell that made him want to stare at Severus for that long. The fumes of good food had gone to his brain.

Severus stirred with great concentration. The stew smelled near perfect as he added a pinch of basil.

Soon it would be done, and he, Severus Snape, would be sharing a meal with Remus Lupin. Severus inwardly scowled at the thought, but something in his stomach churned. It was his hunger. Yes. Hunger. He was so hungry that when he thought of Remus Lupin sitting across from him at the tiny kitchen table his stomach did turns. Sometimes the smell of food to a ravenous man drove them mad.

When the food – chicken breast with vegetables in a thick wine sauce -- was done, Severus located Remus' humble dishes, and set a neat table. He filled the plates with the hot food. He found a loaf of crusty bread in Remus' cabinet and sliced it, placing a hearty slice beside the plates. He some of the wine into glasses, apparently pleased with how the table looked.

"Lupin, dinner is complete!" He called, and Remus, still standing near the door, wafting that delicious smell to his nose, came in quickly. Severus frowned.

"Were you standing near the door?" He asked. Remus shrugged.

"Only for a moment. I just wanted to listen and see if you were getting along all right." His said, nodding in approval inwardly at himself for not_ exactly_ lying. His eyes then caught the food on the table. He couldn't help but smile. It looked just about as good as it smelled. All thoughts of poison in his food drifted off as Severus stuck a pale finger in and tasted it, nodding in approval. Remus swallowed hard.

They sat opposite each other, and started to eat hungrily. For a while, nothing was to be heard but the clinking of silverware and the sound of the occasional slurp. Finally, Remus spoke.

"It's delicious, Severus." He complemented, taking a sip of wine. Severus nodded.

"Thank you." He replied shortly, and began to munch on a piece of carrot. He then looked as if he were struck with a thought.

"What would you like in return?" He asked. Remus' head shot up, and his eyes widened.

"Pardon?" He asked, fork still in mid-air, chicken dangling off of one of the prongs.

"What would you like in return for me staying here?" He asked, placing his silverware down and wiping his mouth in a very gentlemanly way with his napkin.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked uneasily.

"Would you like me to cook? Clean?" He asked, looking very serious. Remus cocked his head.

"Well... perhaps... but I think that I might ask you to take up making my wolfsbane again. If you don't mind..." He trailed off, looking to the floor. Severus nodded.

"That is agreeable. I'm also going to cook, because I want to." He said, and Remus swore that he saw the slightest of smirks on the Potions master's face.

After dinner, they both retired to bed. Severus made his way down to the basement, and immediately started making wolfsbane. He conjured a cauldron and lit a fire underneath it. He took out a few ingredients out of his bag and let it simmer for an hour, the rich fumes from the Potion filling the basement rapidly. He looked after it and perfected all that he could before his eyes started to feel as if they'd dry up if he didn't go to sleep. He turned the fire down under the cauldron to a soft boil, and stretched out on the cot. The Potion took one week to make and was extremely complicated, but if anyone could do it, it was most certainly Severus.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, and for some odd and peculiar reason, the last thing he remembered dreaming about was Remus Lupin gently eating chicken, looking up at Severus gratefully, his blue eyes more clear and bright as he had ever seen them.

Severus wondered if Remus always looked that grateful looking up from something...


	5. Nightmares

1A dry, mirthless cackle cut through the sky like a bolt of lightning. The Dark Lord Voldemort stood over Severus' body, his wand extended – pointing at the ex-Potions master's chest. His mad, red eyes were glittering with menacing triumph.

Severus lay there on the ground, nestled lifelessly in a bed of colorful tea roses. He was dead, his black eyes wide; his limbs slowly stiffening with the onset of rigor-mortis. He had tried to run, warning Remus to go out the back door and Apparate. The Dark Lord was too quick for them... as always. He had killed Remus first, shooting the Killing Curse at him, hitting him directly in the back - between the shoulder blades. His body fell, his ginger hair falling into his blue eyes one last time. His body hit the ground on the horrid bullfrog rug, his expression surprised, his eyes empty.

Severus had run out the front door, his boots slamming against the stone walkway, making it to the small garden near the house. He turned, daring one last look at the Dark Lord and preparing to Apparate when the curse hit him... He fell backwards into the flowers, his expression horrified. The Dark Lord had struck again.

But he could hear the laugh... The awful rasping laugh of the Dark Lord. He was only pleased when something was in pain or dead. Preferably the latter.

"You thought that you could escape Lord Voldemort?" He asked Severus' dead body, "No one escapes the Dark Lord..." Then came another burst of terrible laughter.

"NO!"

Severus sat up, and the basement was dark. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, his body covered in a thin film of cold sweat. He took in gasping breaths, his heart hammering, "Gods..." He breathed, taking his head in his hands. The dream was so vivid... he could feel the curse hit him... falling onto the soft flowers... He could even smell the languid, delicate scent of the buds...

Hurried footsteps sounded above Severus, and a then a hard rap on the basement door.

"Severus?" Remus' voice asked. It was deep and husky. He was half asleep.

"I'm fine," Severus said softly, his voice shallow. He was still trying to regulate his breathing and heart beats. It had all felt so real... frighteningly real...

Remus opened the door and came down the stairs.

He was in patched, frayed pajamas. His hair was tousled, but his eyes were alert and focused. His nostrils flared for a moment.

"What're you afraid of?" He asked, coming over and standing in front of Severus. He looked concerned.

"Nothing." Severus replied, laying back on the bed. He looked up at Remus, then adverted his gaze. Remus frowned, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I heard you yell something, and it woke me up. I was afraid someone was here for you," He said, and he sounded as if he really was afraid for Severus.

Snape placed his hand on his bare chest, still feeling the rapid thumping of his heart. "Tell me, Lupin," Severus began, "Have you ever studied or practiced Occlumency?" Remus' eyebrows jumped.

"Not particularly. I've dabbled in it..." He replied, "Why?"

"Because I think that the Dark Lord is trying to send me a message of some sort. You see, I haven't had a nightmare about the Dark Lord in a very long time..." He said, not realizing that he had just revealed something very personal about himself. Remus looked sympathetic.

"Would you like to practice?" Remus asked, cocking his head. Severus' black eyes flashed up to him.

"Perhaps." He replied shortly, then stood. He was bare chested, nothing on but a faded pair of black linen pants. At this time Remus noticed that even though Severus had been a rather skinny and sickly looking youngster – that was most certainly not the man that stood before him as an adult.

Severus crossed his arms over his smooth, hairless chest. He was muscular, but not unattractively so. His skin was pale, almost sallow, but it was more fair than anything else. His hair did hang in sheets around his face, his almond-shaped black eyes peering out from them. He was snake-hipped, and his long legs ended in strong, narrow feet. His pants hung very low on his hips, revealing a small line of hair that snaked down from his navel, disappearing from view once it hit the waistband. Remus found himself staring at Severus for a moment too long, and he felt an unexpected tingle somewhere in his abdomen.

"Er–well. If you'd like to, I wouldn't oppose–Occlumency, I mean." Remus said awkwardly, then cleared his throat. Severus gazed at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"All right, Lupin?" He asked, and Remus nodded.

"Fine. I'm just going to go get a drink of water." He said awkwardly. Severus nodded in agreement.

"I shall join you. I have to admit that I am a bit parched myself." He said, and Remus looked slightly put-out. He didn't want to admit that he had just been attracted to Severus Snape. Though... it was late at night. People do odd things when they haven't slept. Severus seemed not to notice Remus looking as if he was debating with himself. He followed the werewolf up the stairs.

As they made their way, Severus looked up, and for some reason, started to watch Remus from behind. Even though he didn't want to confess to it -- it wasn't a bad view at all. Remus had a very nice body. He was tall, his shoulders broad, though he slouched. His legs were long and seductive, and Severus decided somewhere in the back of his mind that Remus did have a rather nice arse.

Severus shook his head and started to think of Occlumency. He had to practice more... thinking about whether or not Remus Lupin was attractive (even though he knew that was a yes) wasn't important at the time... no matter how many times his mind now wanted to wander onto the subject.

They arrived in the kitchen, and Remus took down two small glasses and filled them with water, then handed Severus one.

Severus took it gratefully and gulped it down, refreshing his dry throat. Remus took the glass to his lips, watching his snarky companion's neck. He could see him swallowing... the liquid going down his throat. His Adam's Apple moving in time with his swallows. Just then, very risque pictures of Severus Snape doing something else with his mouth and throat entered his mind. Remus closed his eyes, took all of the water in the glass in one gulp, and set it on the counter.

He did this all so fast that Severus flinched at the sudden movement, choking slightly on the water, some slopping down his chest. He set the glass down, and looked around for a hand towel.

"I'm sorry." Remus apologized softly. He picked up the nearest hand towel and began to wipe at the Potion master's chest, watching the cool water slide down his skin. The droplets were soon hitting the waistband of Severus' pants, and Remus couldn't help but look as the linen began to cling to his body. He swallowed hard. More thoughts of filth popped up in his mind. It was the wolf in him...

Severus snatched the towel away and began patting at himself. He coughed a bit more, and tossed the towel aside when he was finished.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, his lips pursing, his eyes narrowing. Remus shook his head.

"Just tired – good night, Severus." He said quickly. Severus raised an eyebrow, watching him go. He shook his head, then quietly retired back to the basement, thought not sleeping again that night.

He had to be prepared if the Dark Lord tried to find him through Occlumency. Severus had to keep himself sharp, blocking his mind. Perhaps he should practice with Remus. He was a good member of the Order, and as much as Severus hated to even consider it–he could trust Remus.

With all this on his mind, Severus needed something to relax. He began working on the Wolfsbane potion again, deciding that he'd go out the next day to look for Wormwood in the forest that Lupin lived in.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Severus opened his eyes, after a night of absolutely _no_ rest. It was cold in the basement, especially without a blanket. He must have fallen asleep before he could even cover himself.

Suddenly he heard footsteps above him. Soon after came the sound of running water, and then the smell of tea. Severus presumed that Remus was upstairs making breakfast . . . Severus stood, his feet on the icy floor and stomach grumbling. He scowled and began to walk up the basement stairs.

Before he touched the knob, a loud knock was to be heard at the front door. Severus froze, his eyes wide, and his ears perked, listening. The clattering in the kitchen stopped. Another knock sounded, and a familiar female voice was to be heard.

"Remus!" It cried, and after a moment or so, Severus frowned deeply. He recognized the voice to be of Nymphadora Tonks.

Slow and careful footsteps walked past the door, and Severus could hear Remus unlocking the door and letting her in. Severus pressed his ear against the door.

"Where have you been, Remus?" Tonks asked, her voice concerned. Remus cleared his throat. Severus could tell that he was choosing his words carefully - or thinking of a lie quick enough. A sudden, sharp twang of anxiety hit him somewhere in his abdomen -- _what if Remus were to -- give him up? Certainly not_, Severus told himself, _he wasn't that sort of man… _Then, Remus began to speak, grabbing Severus' full attention, though his heart was hammering in his chest.

"I've been resting. The moon will be here in a week or so . . . and it's hard enough without Sever--the Potion." Remus replied, and Severus raised an eyebrow. _The moon would be hard enough without him…? He meant the Potion, naturally…?_

"I could try and make it for you." Tonks said, and Severus could hear the smile on her face. He sneered. Remus cleared his throat again, and sighed - defeated.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Nymphadora." Remus said firmly, and Tonks let out a small sigh.

"Remus--" She began sharply, "Please don't call me Nymphadora--Tonks, _please_--And why not? Don't you _need_ it?" She said, her voice again slightly sharp, putting emphasis on the word _'need', _as if she were trying to hint something to Remus, "I can stay here for the week. I'll take care of you..."

Severus was enraged. _Who did she think she was, coming in here and demanding to stay? _But then again, Severus had almost did the same. But, Remus offered, _so that's different... _

"No " Remus said, a little louder than he meant, most likely, "I don't think that's a good idea... I'm a _werewolf_... I might hurt you..." He said this as if he'd said it a hundred times. Severus frowned. _He probably had. Little girls could be so incorrigible._

"I don't care!" She whined, and apparently threw herself on Remus' shoulder, because the words that came from her now were muffled, "I'll take care of you. You know that I _love_ you..."  
Severus considered busting through the door at that moment, taking her by the hair, and kicking her out of the house. _Love? What is this nonsense? _Severus then sobered his thoughts, experiencing another sharp twang of anxiety -- _Did Remus feel the same? _Severus listened hard, _more intently than he'd ever listened to anything…_

"Thank you, Nymph--Tonks." Remus said softly, "But I really must say goodbye at this point." He said, his voice full of regret. Tonks protested, letting out a small muffled wail.

"Nymphadora--_please_. I just need some time." He said, his voice firm and weary. Severus then heard his feet start to walk back to the kitchen. He heard Tonks sniffling, and she let herself out.

Severus waited a few moments, making sure the pink-haired pixie was gone before he opened the door and walked into the kitchen. He was angry, and he didn't really know why. _What business of his was it? What if Remus decided to pursue Tonks…? _The angry burn in his chest flared up once more. _It is his business. It always will be…_

"What do you need time for?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Remus had his back turned, and at Severus' sudden words, he jumped.

"Gods! Severus!" He said, turning to the Potions master, his eyes wide, "Where did you come from so suddenly?"

"_The basement." _Severus said coldly, "What do you need time for?" He repeated, putting extra weight on the words this time.

Remus looked confused, "Time?" He asked, and Severus glared. _He was playing stupid, surely._

_"Nymphadora, **please**. I just need some time." _He repeated in a mock-whining tone. Remus took in a breath and turned around, spreading jam on toast.

"That is none of your business." He said flatly. He was starting to spread the jam in the same place, over and over.

"So when did you start dating her, Lupin?" Severus asked, his voice hard. His breathing had become slightly laboured. Remus turned his head slightly.

"I'm not dating her. I never will." He said, then went back to the toast. The jam was leaking off of the sides of the toast now, his spreading motion becoming to fierce.

"Certainly looked like you were planning on it." Severus said, sounding more and more irritated with every syllable.

Remus put his jam knife down finally, after piercing the toast as Severus' last words and turned around. "Since when do you care, Severus?" He asked coldly, "I _daresay _that my love life is none of your concern."

Severus stared for a moment, "She's a girl." He said, then caught himself, "She's a _young_ girl. Don't you have standards? Or... was I wrong about you?"

Remus blinked, "Wrong about me?"

"I thought you at least had the sense to know that it is in very bad form to lead on someone so much younger." Severus said, "Much less a female."

Remus opened his mouth, then closed it again. He looked like a very surprised and irritated puffer-fish.

"What are you saying?" Remus asked, his eyes considerably wide.

"I know that you prefer men, Lupin." Severus said bluntly, "I do as well--" He said, then frowned--"But don't change the subject!" He said, and Remus looked shocked.

"You prefer men?" He asked, and Severus looked annoyed.

"Yes. I prefer men." He said sarcastically, "You know, a male. _Penis_." He finished, taking his eyes from Remus. The werewolf swallowed hard.

"I wouldn't say it like that-" Remus said, a pale pink colour coming to his cheeks.

"But that's what you like, isn't it?" Severus asked, approaching Remus slowly.

Remus backed himself against the counter, though Severus was still a substantial distance away.

"My point is," Severus said calmly, "why are you dallying around with a young girl? Can't find men anymore?" He asked indignantly.

Remus swallowed hard again, "That's not your business-"

"You say that one more time and I'll poison your tea." Severus threatened, and Remus looked pained and his eyes glinted in a wolf-like way, as if he were pinned in a corner. Severus was right.

"I haven't had any sort of contact in a while, if that is what you mean, Severus." Remus said, as dignified as possible. His face was hot, and Severus could tell that Remus was probably hoping against all hope that it wasn't showing.

"So that gives you the right to have a romance with… _her?_"Severus asked, and Remus cleared his throat.

"Breakfast?" He asked, suddenly placing toast and tea on the table. Severus sat, sneering deeply.

Remus sat across him, and they ate in silence.

"You could do better than her." Severus said angrily, swallowing the last bit of toast.

"What?" Remus said, looking as if he hoped that this conversation was coming to an end.  
"I can't believe you're leading her on like that." Severus said, sounding quite cross, "As annoying and completely horrid she is, I think that you should tell her that you prefer men."

Remus frowned, growing very tired of this argument, "Don't you have something that you could be doing?" He said irritably. Severus raised an eyebrow. _Perhaps he was attacking him a little too harshly? Nonsense._

"Not when there is something like this going on." He said softly, "Tell me, Remus," He said, his lips pursing, "Do you care for her? Do you love her?" He asked, and Remus blanched.

"No, I don't care for her, and no, I don't love her. She loves me, and that's that. I don't have any feelings towards her whatsoever." He said simply, looking Severus directly in the eye.

"Good." Severus responded, and then stood, "I'm going to get dressed, then we are going into the wood to find wormwood for the Wolfsbane." He said, content with the answer he had received.

Remus looked up at him. "Why the both of us?" He asked, a little surprised. _Severus and he alone in the woods, the way Remus was feeling... _it might not be a very good idea.

"Because..." Severus said, then frowned, "I think it'd be best, in these times, to stay together." He said. Remus nodded silently. Severus was right. It wouldn't be good to leave one or the other alone anymore.

"Alright." He agreed.


	7. Wormwood

**Author's Note**: I would have had this up much sooner, but the stories tab on my account page wouldn't load. At all. Sorry.

Severus was dressing when Remus knocked on his door.

"Are you decent?" He asked softly. Severus let out a laugh. Remus took in a stunned breath. Severus had laughed -- something he had _never_ heard the Potions master do. Remus had to admit that Severus did have a rather nice and quite infectious laugh. _It was a pity that he had never heard him do it before…_

"Am I your Mother?" Severus asked, "_Decent_? I have nothing that you have not seen before, Lupin." He said. His voice was stern… but Remus could hear very delicate hints of amusement.

Remus cracked the door to see a small smile on Severus' face as he buttoned his shirt. Remus stared, looking at the happy crinkles around the man's usually cold black eyes…His breathing quickened-

"I'm decent." Severus announced, heading towards the stairs. Remus opened the door completely and nodded his head, taking himself out of his momentary trance.

"Where does wormwood grow?" He asked. Severus raised an eyebrow, thinking.

"In dark, damp places. Under fallen trees, stones..." He said, heading towards the front door. He had to squeeze by Remus, their bodies pressing together for a fleeting moment... _Severus' hot breath on Remus' shoulder, his smell all around... _

Remus shook his head. "It shouldn't be too hard to find." He said, and Severus nodded, opening the door.

"After you, Lupin." He said, and Remus obliged. They walked down the walkway into the wood, the sunlight coming through the lush green branches.

Twigs crunched under their feet as they walked silently along. Severus would pick up a log or a branch every now and then, not finding anything yet. After about a half an hour of finding nothing--

"How long have you lived here?" Severus asked, breaking the silence.

"Since I was born." Remus replied, bending down and picking up a mossy log. A few odd looking roots were attaching themselves to the rotting wood. They were an odd purplish-brown, and he pursed his lips.

"What does wormwood look like?" He asked. Severus turned; tossing the branch he was looking under fruitlessly, and raised his eyebrows.

"Purple... but there are hints of brown. It looks like a root." He explained, and Remus smiled.

"I think I've found some." He said, picking at it. A few of the roots flaked from the log, and Remus began to pick them up. After he had gathered them all, he placed them in his hands and turned, presenting them to Severus.

Severus' eyebrows jumped, in what looked like a moment of appreciation. He looked slightly impressed. They looked at each other for a moment, and Severus held out his palms.

"You've found enough to make two or three cauldrons full. Well done, Remus." He said, his tone sounding _very_ professional, but very grateful. Remus let out a soft sigh.

"I do believe that is the first time you've ever called me Remus, Severus." Remus said, and a small, mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

Severus averted his eyes, but his lips produced a minuscule smirk.

"Hand it over." He said quietly, and Remus stepped forward, their hands meeting, placing the wormwood into Severus' hands.

_Remus' hands were scarred, but very soft and tender... They were warm against Severus' flesh..._

Severus' heart began to pound, and when he finally looked up, Remus was right there, no more than three inches from his face.

"Remus...?" Severus blurted quizzically, and began to back away with great vigor, only to back into a tree and being thrown forward by his own force.

Their lips met.

Severus took in the feeling of warmth, as well as Remus' soft, sweet lips caressing his own. Severus dared to press the tip of his tongue inside Remus' mouth. The werewolf took it in appreciatively, and soon they found each other pressed against the tree, kissing ever more passionately.

Severus opened his eyes when his logical brain caught on to exactly what was happening. He wasn't just kissing _anybody... _He was kissing _Remus Lupin_. He pushed the werewolf away, his face red with passion and embarrassment. Remus staggered backward, then, in his own embarrassment and uncertainty, looked to the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, and then added hastily, almost as if he were saying it against his own will, "It wasn't bad... was it?"

Severus thought for a moment, pursing his lips. He refused to look Remus in the eye. After a long moment of deliberation, he spoke, choosing his words with careful judgment.

"I didn't think it was bad, Remus." Severus said, the finally looked up, "But I am a Death Eater and you are a werewolf. What is the logic in that? Especially when Nymphadora loves you so…?" He asked, his eyes showing the inner frustration and sadness. He then pocketed the wormwood and walked away, leaving Remus staring, a few hot tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Severus…" He said, his voice feeble, "There is no logic at all…"


	8. The Shrieking Shack

Severus had a hard time accepting that he and Remus had kissed in the wood near his house. Yes, it happened. They had kissed. _But why? What compelled them to do this? What compelled Severus–who usually had a very responsible manner about him–to become this reckless? _

He didn't think that it was possible for him to be attracted to the werewolf, though he found himself thinking of blue eyes and graying ginger hair almost all the time. He thought of scars on white skin, trailing in snake-like patterns... Sometimes he even found himself thinking of his tongue running across those scars... Though that was thinking more for the middle of the night, when Remus wouldn't be able to hear him...

_Could he actually be attracted to Remus Lupin? The one who was friends with the absolute scum of Hogwarts? Was that plausible?_

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and stirred the Wolfsbane. It was far from finished; looking more like chicken stock than potion. When it was almost black, it was done. But, it still had a couple of more days to stew. It would be complete right before the moon.

The kiss had occurred four days ago, and Severus thought of soft lips, mingled with the heavenly sensation of Remus' stubble. He could still remember the way Remus took his tongue in... so _gratefully..._ as if something had released inside of him. Severus also felt as if something had escaped within himself. He felt as if nearly forty-plus years of frustration and anger had finally left him–even if it was for a few fleeting moments.

He stirred clockwise, and then counter-clockwise. Finally, he stepped away from it. Nothing more was to be done now. He had just sat on the cot when he heard a knock at the basement door.

"I've made dinner tonight, Severus." Remus called. Of course Remus was going through his own emotions about the kiss, but it was a lot more positive that Severus'. Remus thought that the kiss was a good thing, and maybe he had been wrong about Severus. Maybe he was a person Remus could get to know... and have pleasant times with.

Severus looked up to the door, and sighed. It was now or never. No more hiding.

"Remus, could you come down here? I would like to speak with you." He said, making sure he spoke in a way that was more _sociable_ than his usual sardonic tone.

Remus came down the stairs carefully, dressed in his old cardigan. He pulled up a chair from the corner and sat in front of Severus, his expression concerned.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"We kissed four days ago." Severus announced matter-of-factly. Remus' eyebrows jumped.

"I am aware. Thank you, Severus." He replied. The Potions master cleared his throat.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked cautiously.

"Well..." Remus began, choosing his words carefully, "I... liked it." He admitted, his eyes now on the floor.

Severus felt a warm feeling in his chest. "You did?"

"Yes, I did." Remus said, chancing a glance at the Potions master, "I liked it a lot."

Severus couldn't help but smirk, "I'm glad." He said. Remus smiled, and he stood, offering his hand. As Severus reached up to take it–

BANG!

Severus groaned. _Must the Death Eaters always be so gung-ho?_

Remus jumped, his eyes wide. "Gods!" He gasped, running towards the stairs.

Severus stood coolly, adjusting his collar. "It's The Dark Lord." He said softly.

Remus stopped, halfway up the stairs. "What?" He said, his nostrils flaring as if he was trying to pick up a scent.

"He's here somewhere!" Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, "Oh Severus! Come out, come out wherever you are…" She said, letting out an icy shriek of laughter.

"Apparate." Severus said coldly, his eyes narrowing as he looked up to the ceiling of the basement.

Remus looked confused. "Where?"

"Where do you go when the moon comes?" Severus snapped, and then came another voice from upstairs.

"I smell him. Search the lower floor first." Hissed the Dark Lord, and in an instant, Remus was gone. Severus tapped his wand onto the cauldron, and it turned itself into a book. He stuffed it in his bag, along with a few other things... when the basement door flew open. There stood the Dark Lord, and Severus looked up at him.

"Hello, Master." Severus said coolly, though he knew he might regret that later... But he was tired of running. The Dark Lord drew his wand, and Severus Apparated.

Even though he really never wanted to return there... it was only place where he thought that no one would find them. The Shrieking Shack.

Severus Apparated into the Shack, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. The smell of mildew invaded his nostrils immediately, and a whisper came from a corner behind him.

"Severus?" Remus hissed, and then he heard the werewolf sniff, "its you."

"Oh really?" Severus said sarcastically, and then lit the tip of his wand. Remus was sitting on a dirty old chair in the corner, looking ill-tempered.

"Are they going to destroy my home?" He asked, and Severus sighed.

"They were going to kill us, you know." He said, frowning. _The last thing I'd be thinking of is my house_, he thought to himself.

"I have to tell the Order that Voldemort was in my house. I can't keep this a secret." Remus said, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Severus turned around, really not wanting to get into an argument he thought he'd win anyway. _What is the point? _He heard a shuffle, and turned to see Remus standing with his arms folded. Severus frowned.

"What, Remus? Are you implying that we should have stayed there? Or are you implying that you're going to turn me in?" He asked venomously. Remus sighed.

"I'm just telling you that the Order needs to know that my house was invaded… Besides, you're innocent, so what's the bother with telling them?" He asked, his eyes flashing. Severus sneered.

"You know good and goddamn well why they cannot know…" He said dangerously, "The whole lot would happily turn me in just for good measure. It's not like my personality is _popular_ with those cretins anyway." Remus' mouth hung open.

"You actually think that they'd turn in an innocent man just because he's…" Remus frowned. In a heated moment such as this, his extensive vocabulary would fly out the window, "An asshole?" he said, and then winced. Wrong choice of words… Severus glared at him, his eyes glittering.

"So you think I'm an asshole, Lupin?" He asked, his hands balled into fists. Remus looked helpless, his eyes pleading.

"No! That's not what I meant…" He said softly, "I meant that maybe if you were nicer…" Severus roared in frustration and began cleaning the Shack. He used different levels of cleaning charms, and by the time he was done, twenty minutes later, it looked half-decent.

"Where are you going to sleep, Lupin?" Severus asked coldly.

"I would be sleeping in my own bed…" He said gently, about to offer that they share --

"Look, Lupin." He began, all the color draining from his face, "You have no idea what I have been through this past year." Remus looked irritated, but at the same time, sympathetic. _Where_ _did this come from all of the sudden?_ He thought to himself.

"I understand." He said, leaning back in the chair. Severus walked over and sat on a small ottoman nearby.

"I am terribly sorry that they found us, Lupin," Severus said, his voice low and soft, "But you will get your house back... I made sure of it." Remus looked at him skeptically.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I let the Dark Lord see me before I Apparated. That way they wouldn't go tearing through the house. They know that I am gone. So... most likely, they have left." Severus said, smirking lightly. Remus looked terrified.

"You put yourself in danger because you didn't want them destroying my house?" He asked, and Severus nodded.

"I did not feel right letting the house that you grew up in fall victim to over-zealous fools." He said simply, and then stood; taking out the book and turning it back into a bubbling cauldron.

"It shall be done by the time the moon arrives." He told Remus, who was sitting in a state of mixed gratefulness and confusion. The werewolf merely nodded, thinking in his mind that maybe Severus cared more about him that he lead on…

Severus began stirring the Potion again, making sure it didn't get too thick, "And, or course, when I give it to you... you must drink it right away."

Remus nodded, looking almost in awe of the Potions master. He stood, and then in a complete surprise, wrapped his arms around Severus' middle.

Severus let out a surprised gasp, but found himself enjoying the feeling. He hadn't been held in years.

"There is only one bed." Severus blurted, and Remus laughed.

"I am aware, Severus. Thank you." He replied.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He said and Remus took his arms away.

"No you won't. I'll sleep on the floor..." He said, looking to the dirty floorboards, "I've done it before as a wolf."

"But you're not a wolf now, Remus." Severus said simply, and looked at the bed. It was quite large, spacious enough for at least four grown men, "We can share it."

Remus looked slightly taken-aback. "Us? Share a bed?"

"What is wrong with that?" Severus snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't snore or anything..."

Remus swallowed hard and began to peel off his cardigan.

"I'm quite tired now..." He said and Severus nodded.

"Go on. I'm going to tend to the Potion for now." He said, turning his back to Remus, and getting back to the now almost gelatinous looking Potion.

Remus looked at him regretfully, as if he wanted something more. After a moment, he shook his head, and crawled into the bed, removing his shoes.

After a while Remus drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened a few hours later by Severus getting in the bed. He removed his boots and turned his back to Remus, his black hair lying across the pillow. The werewolf smiled, the smell of sweet Potions coming off of Severus, making him feel comfortable... He found it to be a good smell–one he could live with for the rest of his life.

Remus turned on his side and faced Severus' back, drifting off once more.


	9. Morning Troubles

**Chapter Nine: Morning Troubles**

Golden sun filtered through the horribly frayed drapes, and over the face of Severus Snape. He opened his eyes and blinked, feeling a weight on his chest. He lifted his head and to see Remus' arm draped over him; the werewolf's head nuzzled up to – much to Severus' surprise – his arm, more specifically, the cloth that covered his Dark Mark. He looked between the arm laying over him, and the werewolf's head, which was now stirring. Remus let out a small grunt and moved closer to Severus' body, his pelvis hitting the side of the Potion master's thigh. Severus thought he felt something rather firm against his leg... He blinked, surprised.

This close of contact early in the morning wasn't healthy – in Severus' opinion – for the way he was feeling. All of the sudden, and dreadfully without warning, his body reacted in the strangest of ways. He felt his trousers become rather tight as he grew hard. The Potion master's eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed, putting on his long jacket and buttoning it up quickly. _Remus could never find out..._ _Even though it was the werewolf that started it,_ he thought to himself.

Remus groaned as he was virtually tossed aside, opening a bleary eye in confusion.

"What? What happened?" Remus said loudly, his voice raspy and hoarse, "Death Eaters? Do we have to run again?" Severus shook his head negatively.

"I just remembered that the Wolfsbane needs a quarter hour of stirring this early in the morning." Severus fibbed, his tone sharp. He hoped that his voice didn't show any signs of panic.

Remus covered his waist and below with the tattered blanket, apparently becoming aware of his own situation. He cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. Severus took this time to risk a glance at the wolf, seeing the sun rays drenching Remus' body, making the grey in his hair become gold, his skin become a lovely warm bronze color, and his eyes glitter with flecks of green. He stared for a moment, and then frowned – this was most certainly not helping the tight hardness in his trousers.

_There was no way of knowing who he was thinking about... Could it have been me... or Tonks... or anyone at all? _Severus thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowing. He turned from his werewolf companion, heading towards the cauldron. He knew -- falling victim to it many times himself -- that men can experience erections in their sleep for relatively no reason at all. Remus stood, his back turned.

"I'm going to go to the loo." He announced, "I don't think that you know that there is one here. It's right downstairs, but... _unfortunately_... it doesn't flush, and I have no idea what spell can make it do so…" He said, and then walked out, being careful as for Severus not to see his erection.

Severus took this opportunity to face the dirty walls of one of the corners and pleasure himself, pulling at his arousal, trying to make as little noise as possible. No doubt Remus was doing the same thing in the loo, and that imagery was what helped him find satisfaction. He sighed as he thought of Remus holding onto the wall, his eyes shut, hand busy at his crotch. He imagined the lycanthrope's soft lips parted gently and whispering his name over and over…

Severus finished, feeling less ashamed, and did a simple cleaning charm on the wall, and on himself. He went back to his Potion, just as Remus' footsteps were heard in the hall. The werewolf walked in, looking less worried and more awake than he did previously. He approached Severus, looking into the cauldron innocently.

"Almost ready?" Remus inquired. Severus nodded in affirmation.

"It'll be ready by tonight." He replied. Remus smiled, and then a very worried, sad expression overtook his face. The lines in his forehead looked more prominent when he did this. _If he didn't look so troubled, it would be quite beautiful..._ He thought to himself, and then shook his head.

"The moon is tonight, Severus..." He said, and then looked up into the Potions master's face. Severus merely shrugged.

"You will have the Wolfsbane and be fine." He said. Remus shook his head.

"Don't I have to take it the week before the moon?" He asked, looking very upset. Severus shook his head, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus' cheeks turned a light pink.

"This Potion is incredibly powerful. Since we have been forced to be on the run, I have concentrated the strength. It's something that I should have done years ago..." He trailed off softly, looking slightly guilty, and then started again, "You only have to take it once now, before the moon." Remus looked grateful.

"Thank you, Severus. How ingenious..." He complimented. Severus sighed, his lips turning up at the corners to form a guilty, tight lipped smile as he turned his back to Remus, picking shrivelfigs from a Potions bottle. He placed two or three in the cauldron, and it turned a color that Remus didn't recognize... It wasn't a deep green... and it wasn't black... but it looked monstrous.

"It'll be deep green by this afternoon. You will be able to tell the color." Severus said reassuringly.

Remus sighed, and walked back to the bed, making it up neatly. "Are you hungry?" He asked a few minutes later.

Severus nodded. He conjured another cauldron – then wondered if anyone that was at Hogwarts staking out his office was wondering where the cauldrons were going or if any of the House Elves noticed food disappearing from the kitchens – and soon the water began to boil, and in no time a thick, hearty looking chicken soup was bubbling, making both of the men's mouths water.

They ate, gratefully taking in the warm food, seeing as the Shrieking Shack, even in summer, was very cold.

Severus set his bowl and spoon on the floor, wrapping himself in his coat.

"Gods, man. How could you have stayed in this bloody place once a month?" Severus asked, frowning, "It is quite cold in here." Remus pursed his lips, still eating. He swallowed.

"I always found a way to keep warm. Whether it be running around the Shack, jumping on the furniture, or even chasing my tail. I wasn't alone all the time, either. It gets warmer with three other animals in the room." He explained, choosing words carefully.

Severus scowled. "I knew this was going to come up sooner or later." He said bitterly, "So, it this where the circle jerk commenced?"

Remus looked appalled, his spoon hitting his bowl with a loud clang. "We did no such thing!" He said, standing, "They were in our animagus form, playing about – doing what animals do. I am a werewolf! They had to control me. I could have killed all of them and not known until the morning!" He hissed angrily.

Severus' eyes widened, "Remus, I'm sorry." He had never seen Remus this upset before. Severus noted that the Marauders were a sore subject... and he wasn't the only one. He decided not to speak of it again.

"You don't understand, Severus... they pitied me." He said mournfully, and walked over to the window. He pulled back at bit of frayed curtain and looked out over the landscape. His scars were more prominent in the sunlight, and Severus saw a lost, unwanted look in the lycanthrope's eyes. A look Severus saw every time he looked in the mirror... The dawning thought of never being cared for by another human being, and living a life of cursed solitude.

Severus stood and walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I am very sorry, Remus." He said, and then frowned. "You know how they treated me." Remus nodded. 

"I know. I am aware, thank you." Remus said, his back still turned to the other man, "Things are over. James is dead. Sirius is dead. Peter is a murderer... and I'm – well – I'm here." He said, a small twinge of regretful laughter haunted his last words. He turned looked into Severus' black eyes. They looked at each other for a long moment, seeing the lonely ghosts of the past etched all over the scars and furrows and worry lines… Severus' breath hitched as their faces came closer in proximity, Remus' breath on his cheek.

"I need to rest." The werewolf said, and then leaned against Severus. "...and I need you to know that I never wanted or meant for things to happen that way... I had no part of it. I had no reason to." He said, and then walked over to the bed.

Memories flooded over Severus like cold, unfeeling rain. _Remus hadn't said that in years..._

Remus layed on the bed and closed his eyes, falling quickly into a deep sleep.

"I never wanted it either, Remus." He said softly, and he walked back to his Potion. Soon a faint snore was all to be heard.


	10. Memories

Severus bottled the Potion as Remus slept; making absolutely sure that he didn't spill a drop. It was far too important, as the moon was scheduled for that evening. He licked his lips as he held the vial up into a small ray of light that shone through the moldy curtains. The Potions master examined it, thinking of his relationship with the werewolf as of late, and the growing affection he was developing for the man who slept soundly in the bed.

_It just wasn't… **probable**,_ he thought to himself, _After all these years… _He frowned, and then bit his lip. Severus closed his eyes, placing his thumb and forefinger between his eyes tiredly.

_Yes… I have feelings for him_, he finally admitted to himself, _but I doubt that he'd ever feel anything for me. Why should he? _

He corked the vial and laid it next to Remus' pillow. The lycanthrope had one leg hanging off of the bed, his arm over his chest. His eyelids would flutter every so often, and Severus wondered what he was dreaming of. He leaned over and stroked the werewolf's forehead, brushing away a few graying ginger hairs. Severus ran his fingers delicately over the scars, remembering how suddenly, in their third year, they had developed. He remembered Remus coming to classes that the Slytherins and Gryffindors shared, face in bandages. Severus had wondered why and how, and that's when he started researching, eventually discovering that he was a werewolf…

He snapped out of his thoughts, walked over to the cauldron and cleaned it, opening his bag and coming across his worn little journal… The Potions master turned his head slightly as if to make sure Remus was still sleeping before he pulled it out and thumbed through the thin, frayed pages…

_All he did was read books…_ That's what Severus remebers as he sat in one of the worn chairs a half an hour later, his black eyes zooming across the parchment as he read every single entry. Some would bring back memories of delight, and others would make his stomach churn with indescribable anger. But as the Potions master read in its entirety, an entry about Remus Lupin, he remembered that the werewolf would sit in a corner, or under a tree, or anywhere that he wouldn't be seen and read a book. As the others teased Severus, Remus would sit there, his jaw clenched and his eyes fixed on the same sentence in whatever title he was interested in.

Sometimes he would get up and walk away, throwing the rest a filthy look. Severus knew that he was just about as tired of the teasing as he was, but he never said a word. Severus supposed that if Remus stuck up for him, Black and Potter would have had a field day.

He turned the brittle page softly, hoping that the scratching of the old parchment against his fingers wouldn't wake up Remus. He began to skim the first few sentences when his stomach dropped… what he was reading had always been one of the memories that stuck out most in Severus' mind…

**The Great Hall – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – 1978**

Severus sat at the Slytherin table, alone, slowly eating his lunch. Potions was his next class, and the three scrolls of parchment on the properties of moonstone was due. Severus had completed six, and included a recipe he had concocted made with moonstone that helped the memory. _Slughorn – the great moron he was -- would no doubt be pleased_, he thought to himself, scratching his nose with the feather of his quill.

As he scratched through another line on the scroll and rewrote it, a large, sticky, wet piece of parchment hit him on the forehead. He closed his eyes, letting it slide down his face. An obnoxious uproar of laughter was to be heard from the Gryffindor table.

"That's fifty points, Padfoot!" James Potter gasped between bouts of laughter. "I got him on the forehead. It's so greasy it didn't even stick!" He ran his hand through his messy black hair, causing the strands to stick straight into the air. His friends, sans Remus, seemed to think his remark was hilarious, as well as a few more Gryffindors down the table.

Sirius Black stood, his gray eyes crinkled with amusement. He filled a straw with wet parchment and shot at Severus, hitting him on the nose.

"One hundred, Prongsie!" He said, pleased with himself. Potter narrowed his eyes with mock-anger.

"That's not a hundred, mate!" He said, standing, "His nose is big enough to hit from across the lake!" There was another bout of uproarious laughter.

"Oi! Snivellus! Could you be so kind as to turn around and let us hit you in the arse?" Black asked, a broad smirk on his smug face, "I need the target practice."

Severus stood and peeled the parchment from his nose, tossing it aside. He glanced down the table to see a few of the Professors entering the Great Hall, chatting animatedly. "If you want an arse for a target so badly, why don't you bend Potter over? I am more than sure that is the nightly ritual, right? Why wait that long?" He said, and then gathered his books. He glanced up at Lupin, who was perched on the edge of his seat, his brows furrowed, and an open Potions book in front of him.

Black and Potter looked outraged, and snickers were even heard sporadically down the Gryffindor table.

"Alright... I think that's enough, lads." Lupin said wisely, standing. Severus left the Slytherin table and began to walk to the doors of the Great Hall. Black and Potter beat him there, unfortunately, wands at the ready.

"Why don't you go suck Malfoy off then, Snivellus?" Black hissed.

"Not every housemate engages in dirty sex acts. Oh Potter… what would Evans think?" Severus asked coldly. Potter pushed him against the doors. Students were starting to gather in a crowd, waiting for blood to be shed, for them to fight like wild animals in a pin. Remus could sense the danger, and he fought his way through the crowd, dread churning his insides.

"You watch your mouth, Snivellus..." James said venomously. Severus closed his eyes, and sighed. He opened them again, and smirked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't dare say anything bad about the mudblood, now would I?"

Black hexed Severus, and so did Potter. Within no time, Severus was on the floor, his nose bleeding, and his legs twitching uncontrollably. They laughed... nearly everyone laughed. Blood spurted all over the stone floors, and he kicked high into the air, slamming his heels into the ground. It hurt, most definitely. Seemingly out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall made her way through, waving her wand, releasing Severus from the painful hexes.

She looked gravely at Potter and Black, who looked momentarily dumb-struck. Apparently they didn't know she was watching.

"How dare you attack another student!" She said angrily, "I'm sorry, but that's thirty points from each of you, and detention." Potter frowned heavily, a slight glint of guilt in his eyes. Black shrugged as McGonagall turned her back, leaning over Severus.

"Mr. Lupin, will you please escort Mr. Snape to the hospital wing so he can get his nose healed." She ordered, turning back to the Marauders. Lupin nodded, taking Severus' hand and helping him up. Professor McGonagall gave one last glare to Black and Potter before shooing the crowd.

Black and Potter smirked at Severus as they walked out of the Great Hall, laughing, and casting looks over their shoulders.

Severus looked into the eyes of the werewolf -- seeing guilt as well as sympathy -- as he regained his footing, stumbling out of the Great Hall as if he'd just began to use his legs for the first time. They walked in silence, Severus leaning on the wall, his legs feeling as if they were made of jelly. Remus glanced over at him every now and then; looking as if there was something he desperately needed to say.

"Why don't you say it then? You look as if you'll explode." Severus snapped, leaning against the wall in front of the Hospital wing. Remus' eyebrows jumped.

"Say what?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Whatever it is on your mind," Severus replied, softer than his previous tone. Remus shouldered his bag, looking thoughtful. He stared at the ground for a moment before he looked into Severus' eyes and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I–" He stuttered, "I'm sorry, Severus... I never, ever wanted that to happen. I hate it just as much as you do, I wager, and I had no part of it. I have no reason to… to… tease you," his voice trembled as he removed his hand and walked away briskly. Severus watched him as he left, thinking that Remus Lupin could have been a good friend – if he didn't associate with the cretins.

As Severus closed the diary, thinking that had been enough memories for one day, Remus stirred, sitting up on the bed. His hair was slightly wild, and he rubbed his eyes.

"The Potion is next to you." Severus said calmly, absently fooling with his hands. Remus nodded, uncorking the vial and smelling it.

"Thank you," He said, his voice husky from sleep. Severus extended his head in reply, sighing. Remus downed the Potion, pulling a face. "Oh yes, I can tell its concentrated," The werewolf coughed, corking the vial again and sitting it on the bed. He stretched, watching as the sky began to turn bronze and the sun began to dip towards the Earth, signaling the night would soon be approaching.

Severus frowned, thoughts going through his head. _He wanted to ask… he needed to ask…_

"Remus?" He asked, taking his eyes from the floor and looking at him seriously. Remus raised an eyebrow, his lips slightly pursed.

"Yes, Severus?" He asked cordially. Severus' brow furrowed.

"Why didn't you ever get involved with the teasing? Why didn't you ever join in with them?" He asked, crossing his arms. Remus looked surprised, clearing his throat.

"Because I felt that you didn't deserve it. I felt as if James and Sirius were acting unfairly, not to mention extremely immature." He said, standing, "It was an oversight not to defend you, but, as you probably already figured, because I would have been poked at as well." Severus nodded.

"Thank you, Remus." He said, walking over to the werewolf. Remus' eyes widened as he took off his old cardigan.

"You're most welcome, Severus." He said pleasantly, "Now if you'll help me, we must prepare for the moon."


	11. The Moon

**Chapter Eleven: The Moon**

The clouds were hiding it, but it was almost certainly there. The moon and all it's full glory was waiting to show itself, making Severus nervous. _He had never watched over a werewolf..._ They sat in silence, waiting. The Shack was pitch black, but Severus had his wand lit, as well as a few dusty candles. Though air between the two men was calm, the tension of what was about to happen made it rather uncomfortable. Remus was used to this, turning from human to wolf and back again within the span of twelve hours... but Severus was a completely different matter. He looked paler than usual, his eyes unblinking and fixed on a rotting floorboard. After a while, the silence began to get to both of them and Remus stood, taking in a deep breath.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you held me." Remus said, trying to make his voice sound as relaxed as possible. Things could always go wrong during a transformation, and he worried if this was going to be one of those instances.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, Lupin?"

"You need to hold me. If I don't have an anchor - someone to hold me while I transform, I might break my back... I don't usually have someone here to assist me... and if it's not too much trouble..."

Severus blanched. "Oh! Of course." He said, scrambling out of the old moldy chair. He pursed his lips as he approached Remus, wrapping his arms around the man's middle, holding him tight. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Severus could feel Remus' breath on his neck. Their breathing was harsh and shallow, and their hearts were beating in time. _This would be rather nice if the circumstances were different,_ Severus thought to himself, avoiding Remus' gaze. The werewolf was so warm against his body... so soft...

Then, suddenly, a sliver of moonlight illuminated the room. Remus howled in pain, and the transformation began. Severus struggled to keep hold of him while he flailed, his clothes ripping off, and falling to the floor in shreds. His naked body convulsed and twisted, until it finally took the form of a man-sized wolf. Aside from the few scratches to his neck he had received due to Remus' flailing, Severus was unharmed.

The werewolf broke free and stood there, whimpering. He blinked up at Severus; his eye color had changed from his usual warm blue to a wild mix of gold and green. Letting out a small howl, Severus thought that he sounded almost friendly. The Potions master looked down at him, getting a grip on himself.

"Hello, Remus." He said, that being the only thing that came to mind. The wolf blinked, and then leaned forward, nuzzling Severus' leg.

"I suppose that is how you greet?" He asked, truly wanting to observe. He turned his back to Remus, sitting in a chair nearby. Severus looked as if he expected to see something even more extraordinary than the transformation happen. Remus the wolf just sat there, blinking. They stared at each other for a moment, until Remus decided to walk over and take hold of one of Severus' boots and begin to gnaw.

"What're you doing?" He asked, irritated, and then realized that he wasn't gnawing hard enough to cause damage. Severus then smiled softly and watched as Remus took the boot and bounded onto the bed, yelping cheerfully.

They kept themselves busy that night, Severus watching Remus play with his boots, run in circles, and scratch. They even played with each other -- Severus holding a boot, and Remus trying to get it from him with his teeth... and even though he hated to admit it, Severus thought it to be quite amusing.

The night sky began to fade into a light purple, and the stars began to burn out as their playing came to an end. Severus lie on the bed, very tired, with Remus the wolf curled up next to him. The Potions master was running a hand through his fur, taking in the soft feeling of the ginger hairs between his fingers. It was quite soothing to both of them, and Remus couldn't help but relish in the fact that Severus was touching him quite lovingly.

Their moment of gentleness was interrupted as Remus got to his feet on the bed suddenly as the first rays of sun glittered through the curtains. He pressed himself against Severus, burying his head in his arms. Severus, now alert, held the wolf again, and watched as he again flailed and howled, his body stretching and twitching. After it was all over, a naked and sweating Remus was clutched onto him, their bodies entwined in an embrace. The lycanthrope drew his head back to look at Severus, his eyes still gold and green. The wolf hadn't left him completely, and Remus stared, his breath hitching. Their hearts were beating again in time, and their faces were inches apart...

"...Remus?" Severus asked quietly, getting lost in the exotic orbs of Remus' eyes. He could smell the heat coming from the werewolf, the sexual musk that was now making his abdomen twitch. The werewolf lowered his face closer to the Potion master's, and their lips met fiercely, Remus letting out a small appreciative moan.

Severus drank it in, feeling pleasure at the feeling of Remus' stubble against his face. This was far more erotic than it was in the forest, and the crotch of Severus' trousers were beginning to get rather tight around his growing erection.

Then a thought suddenly struck Severus as Remus began to trail his fingers through the other man's hair -- what if this was just the wolf needing to mate?

Severus broke the kiss and tossed Remus to the side, sitting up. His face was red and his hair slightly mussed. "How long does the wolf stay in you?" Severus asked. Remus sat up, apparently totally unabashed that he was naked in front of Severus.

"Just a couple more hours..." He said calmly. His voice was distinctly different -- it was deeper, huskier... and to Severus' dismay, sexier.

Remus kissed Severus again, and this time, influenced by that silken voice and feeling of a seemingly inescapable hardness between his legs, his kissed back, letting the lycanthrope climb on top of him.

Soon Remus' hand began to wonder down Severus' chest once more, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. In between kisses Severus moaned, his back arching at the feel of fingers on his chest as his shirt was tossed aside.

"You took care of me..." Remus said softly before kissing Severus passionately again, "No one has taken the time to help me like that in years..."

"Anytime..." Severus replied, kissing Remus' neck. How he had longed for this... The werewolf smiled as he unbuckled the Potion master's belt, then slowly unzipped his pants. He slid his fingers inside and grasped Severus' arousal firmly.

"Severus..." Remus called huskily, trailing his lips across Severus' collarbones. The Potions master gasped, his hips jerking. _It felt so good, _he thought to himself as his eyes fluttered. Sliding Severus' trousers down, the lycanthrope exposed the man's cock as he stroked it, and watching as drops of precome oozed out of the head.

Severus' back arched, and then he felt it; Remus had a very hard erection of his own, and it was pressing into Severus' thigh. The Potions master -- by no means, was going to let it go ignored. He snaked his arm between Remus legs, took hold of his cock and began to wank it slowly, causing Remus' eyes to open wide with surprise and lust. Severus smirked up at his werewolf companion, licking his lips.

As the sun came up, they pleasured each other, the bond between them growing with every moan, gasp, and mutter of the occasional encouraging word. Once they found each other's rhythm they lie, bodies pressed, looking into each other's eyes. As the rhythm became faster, their hips began to jerk, and their lips met before both men threw their heads back in release as their orgasms came within seconds of each other, and hot seed was spilled on chests.

Severus noted that Remus' eyes had turned blue ages ago, but feeling this close to the werewolf was something he wanted to savor. After the pleasure, they held each other, making sure that one another was warm. They soon fell asleep, feeling more contented than they had in a very, very long time.


End file.
